Die Letzte Zigarre
by Linguna
Summary: Kara/Lee Earthfic Oneshot


Titel: Die letzte Zigarre

Autor: Medea

Genre: Humor/Romance - Oneshot

Rating: T zwecks der Ausdrucksweise

Pairing: Kara/Lee

Wörter: 1410

Status: fertig

Set: Post S4

Kategorie: „Earthfiction"

Warnings: eigentlich keine

Japp – das ist es.

Die süße Versuchung nichts zu tun.  
Rumgammeln.  
Die Füße hochlegen … nein, noch besser. Die Hollywoodschaukel auf der Veranda.

Und so ging er. Fest entschlossen sich auf jenes besagte, gepolsterte Möbel auf seiner Veranda breit zu machen. In den Händen hielt er eine Flasche des Gebräus, das sie hier Bier nannten und eine Zigarre, gedreht aus dem feinsten Tabak, der jemals unter der Sonne Capricas gereift war. Seine Letzte.

Er hatte sich noch immer nicht an den erdigen, staubigen Geruch dieses Planeten während der Sommermonate gewöhnt. Nur der Regen brachte ihn Erinnerungen an zu Hause. Die feuchte, klare Luft, die ihn so sehr an die frühen Morgenstunden auf Caprica erinnerte.

Mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung öffnete er die Flasche an dem Holzgeländer seiner Veranda, sah sich nochmal misstrauisch um … japp, die Luft war rein … und ließ sich in die Schaukel fallen, die sofort unter seinem Gewicht quietschend protestierte und sich träge in Bewegung setzte.

Beherzt biss er das Ende seiner Zigarre ab und spuckte den Stummel aus würzigen Tabakblättern auf den Boden, bevor er die braune Stange wieder in den Mund nahm und in seiner Hosentasche nach Streichhölzern kramte.

Genüsslich zündete er seine Zigarre an und nahm den ersten, lang herbeigesehnten Zug. Ein selbstsicheres und auch selbstgefälliges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, schließlich hatte er ja allen Grund zu feiern. Und wenn er schon sich nicht in die nächste Bar setzten konnte und mit seinem Triumph angeben konnte, dann eben allein – hier auf seiner Veranda …

Von oben hörte er seltsame, würgende Geräusche und nahm gelassen einen großen Schluck seines gekühlten Biers, das wohltuend seine Kehle hinab rannte. Es hatte ja schließlich gut 29 °C im Schatten und es war schon früh am Abend.

Er hörte jemanden fluchen, gedämpft durch die dünnen Hauswände, gefolgt von dem Rauschen einer Toilettenspülung.

Nein, kein Grund sich jetzt zu bewegen. Früh genug würde das Übel seinen Lauf nehmen. Selig streckte er seine Füße von sich und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarre. Genau für diesen Moment hatte er sie aufgehoben. Genau für diesen Moment – in dem er wusste, Starbuck hatte verloren, sie war sein und sein ganz allein.

Das schrille Klingeln des Telefons drang in sein Bewusstsein.

Nein, sie würde rangehen. Leicht wehmütig rieb er sich über seine Bartstoppeln und befühlte sein immer noch druckempfindliches Kinn. Der geschwollene Teil seines Gesichts erinnerte ihn nur zu gut, was passiert war, als sie seinen überaus selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es wäre immer noch zu gefährlich in ihre Reichweite zu kommen.

Gelassen trank er von seiner Flasche und hörte wie sie ans Telefon ging. Gesprächsfetzen drangen zu ihm hin.

„Ja … Nein … ja, ich richte es ihm aus, wenn ich diesen Vollidioten zu Gesicht bekomme."

Ihr Unmut spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Worten wieder. Lange würde seine Ruhe nicht mehr andauern, bevor eine gewisse Kara T.A. über ihn hereinbrechen würde.

Das Schmettern von Türen war nicht zu überhören. Gefolgt von sehr saftigen Flüchen, von denen er sicher war, dass gut … naja, sagen wir mal alle … ihm galten.

Seelenruhig blieb er sitzen, klopfte sich einmal mit der Faust gegen die Brust und rülpste.

„Lee. Frakking. Adama!"

Hups, der Rülpser musste ihn wohl verraten haben. Und wie war sie wütend. 

2. Akt die Fünfte:  
Kara Thrace Adama betritt die Veranda

Kaum war ihm seine Notlage bewusst, war es auch schon zu spät. Zornig stieß sie das Fliegengitter zur Veranda auf, das altersschwach an die Hauswand donnerte.

Mehr als ein zufriedenes Grinsen konnte er ihr jedoch nicht entgegensetzen.

Er war jetzt ein Mann, ein richtiger Mann. Zumindest nach irdischen Maßstäben. Japp … ein richtiger Mann. Gedanklich ging er die Checkliste zum hundertsten Mal durch:

Ein Haus gebaut: check. Hey, wessen Veranda war es wohl auf der er gerade herumlümmelte.

Einen Baum gepflanzt: check. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu der kleinen Obstplantage in seinem Garten.

Einen Sohn gezeugt: check. Nun gut, ob Sohn oder nicht Sohn. Sehnsüchtig stierte er auf Karas Bauch, der gerade auf Augenhöhe lag. Noch konnte man nichts sehen … aber bald. Langsam sah er zu ihr auf.

Ihre Hände hatte sie in die Hüften gestemmt und starrte missmutig auf ihn herab.  
Bevor sie jedoch irgendwas sagen konnte, verzog sie das Gesicht, lehnte sich über das Verandageländer und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte wieder das Telefon.

Gemächlich nahm er ab.

Er sagte jedoch nichts. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hatte er den Hörer abgenommen, nur um mit einer Maschine verbunden zu werden, die ihm vom Band seltsame Fragen über sein Privatleben stellte. Naiv wie er nun mal war, wenn es sich um den irdischen Alltag handelte, hatte er treudoof alle Fragen beantwortet. Die Flut an Werbepost die kurz darauf folgte, zusammen mit Karas Predigt sich nie, aber auch wirklich NIE mit Maschinen zu unterhalten hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt.

Und so wartete er geduldig.  
Und es meldete sich niemand.

Er dachte schon, die Leitung wäre tot und trank von seinem Bier, während Kara immer noch über dem Geländer hing und ihr eh schon spärliches Abendessen zum zweiten Mal begrüßte.

Das Bier tat das Übrige und ein zweites Bäuerchen entwich ihm.

„Sohn??", sprach jemand vom anderen Ende der Leitung zu ihm

„Dad?", war alles was er zur Antwort gab.

„Götter von Kobol, drück diesen Stinkkolben aus, wenn du heute Nacht nicht hier draußen verbringen willst! Mir wird übel von dem Rauch …", mehr brachte Kara nicht hervor, bedeckte den Mund mit der Hand und stürzte die Treppen der Veranda hinab in den Garten, weg von Lee und dem Zigarrenrauch, nur um das Blumenbeet mit dem Schwarzbrot bekannt zu machen, dass sie zu Abend gegessen hatte.

„Lee? Was ist bei euch los?", sein Vater war ernsthaft besorgt.

„Alles in bester Ordnung Dad!", erwiderte er ihm.

„Das hört sich aber nicht so an. Was ist mit Kara? Ist sie krank?"

„Nein Dad, Kara ist gesund."

William Adama muss wohl den seligen Unterton herausgehört haben, der ihn stark an einen gut 15-jährigen Lee Adama erinnerte der bekifft auf seinem Bett lag, schwor rosa Elefanten an seiner Zimmerdecke zu sehen, wirr was von einer rassigen Blondine und Mrs. Higgins erzählte – der 85-jährigen, zahnlosen Rentnerin, die allein im Nachbarhaus wohnte. Er nahm an es war sein erster und letzter Joint. Am nächsten Morgen hatte es an der Haustür geklingelt und Mrs. Adele Higgins stand in voller Pracht mit einem Korb voller Astronautenkekse vor der Tür. Die dünnen grauen Haare, hatte sie adrett zu einem Dutt zusammengezwirbelt und ihr mächtiger Busen hin schwer über ihrem üppigen Bauch, den sie mit einer weißen Spitzenbluse nur spärlich bedecken konnte. Als er den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes sah, dämmerte es ihm, wer wohl die blonde Schönheit gewesen war, von der sein Sohn in der Nacht zuvor fantasiert hatte.

„Lee, bist du … in Ordnung?", fragte darauf William Adama besorgt.

„Japp … d.h. bis auf das geschwollene Kinn."

Im Hintergrund hörte Adama sr. immer noch wie sich seine Schwiegertochter übergab. Irgendwas war faul.

„Woher hast das?", er war misstrauisch.

„Von Kara."

„Von Kara?"

„Japp."

Der Admiral a.D. glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Zwar wusste er, dass seine beiden Kinder ab und an heftige Auseinandersetzungen hatten, auch, dass sie handgreiflich wurden, aber nicht seitdem sie die Erde erreicht hatten, nicht seitdem Kara und Lee verheiratet waren.

„Und wieso hat sie dir eine verpasst?"

„Ich hab zu ihr gesagt, dass sie ganz schnell, ganz fett werden wird. Darauf ist sie sauer geworden, hat gemeint, sie müsse den Scheiß den wir zusammen verzapfen immer alleine austragen und hat mir eine verpasst."

„Wie … was habt ihr verzapft … was muss sie austragen?", Bill war gänzlich verwirrt.

„Du wirst Opa, Dad … wir bekommen ein Baby!", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus.

Admiral Adama musste erstmal schlucken. Sein Sohn würde bald ein Vater sein und er Opa. Als die Information so langsam einsickerte und er zu verstehen begann, wurde er sehr stolz auf seine Kinder. Er hörte schon das Tippeln kleiner Adamafüßchen auf seinem Parkett in seinem Haus. Ein Baby. Langsam dämmerte es ihm auch, was sich abgespielt hatte. Er hörte immer noch leise Würgegeräusche vom anderen Ende der Leitung und könnte nicht anders als Mitleid mit Kara zu haben.

„Sohn?"

„Ja, Dad?", Lee strahlte förmlich durch das Telefon hindurch.

„Glückwunsch … ich bin stolz auf euch."

„Danke, Dad."

„Und Sohn?"

„Ja, Dad?"

„Wenn du Kara zurück kommt … du kennst doch sicherlich das irdische Sprichwort oder?"

„Welches Dad?"

„Halt ihr bitte auch noch die andere Wange hin!"

FIN


End file.
